Happy Birthday! Mello One Shot
by DemonOfTheRain666
Summary: Rin decides to do something nice for her friend, Mello, for his birthday. And he does something nice, as well. MelloxOC Rated T for language.


Happy Birthday! [Mello one shot]

**This is a one shot that I created today and especially for today. It's called Happy Birthday because it's Mello's birthday today, December 13. [It's my birthday, too~!] Mello's awesome. Okay, enjoy~! And sorry if this is kind of sloppy, I'm in a rush [I only have 2 hours to write this and check it over, with annoying little siblings and parents -_-]. I might make changes later. Sorry if it's OOC a little :'D**

**

* * *

**

I made my way down the hall of Wammy's, the orphanage that teaches smart young people who were aiming to be L's successor.

I wasn't really into the whole "Who's-going-to-be-the-next-greatest-detective" thing, but most people here were.

I was only trying to be a normal, smart kid living a regular life. But then my father gave me to Wammy's, wanting me to use my intelligence to become the next World's Greatest Detective.

Gee, thanks, Dad.

For the first few days, I was a loner. Well, I was the new kid, after all.

I was 13 when I came here, and I'm still 13. I have only been here for a few months-

"Hey, Rin!"

...But I've managed to make a few 'friends'.

The brown-haired boy who had just called my name came up to me in the hallway, his Nintendo DS in hand, of course.

"Yes, Matt?"

Matt is a little older than myself, he's 14. We get along quite well.

"I bet you five bucks that i can beat you at Mario Kart-"

"You ALWAYS beat me at Mario Kart!"

"-With my eyes closed."

"...You're on."

Believe it or not, he actually beat me at Mario Kart with his eyes closed.

Grumbling about my stupidity, I handed him the $5.

"Damn you."

He laughed.

"It's your fault for accepting my bet!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at the ceiling.

Silence.

At least, until the door slammed open to reveal a certain chocolate-eating blondie.

I jumped due to surprise, while the brown headed guy seated next to me pressed the wrong button on his DS.

"Damn it, Mello! What the hell?" Matt growled while his DS screen flashed the neon words "Game Over".

I gripped my chest over my heart. "You scared the living shit out of me!"

Mello rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut, walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"Will you please stop slamming the God forsaken door?"

"No."

I sighed and shook my head. Typical Mello.

Matt was the best gamer here at Wammy's. He beat everyone at video games. He was like me; he didn't care too much about the whole Next-Greatest-Detective stuff.

Mello, on the other hand, was obsessed with becoming the next L [L is the main alias for the current World's Greatest Detective]. The chocolate loving male blondie was kind of bossy, sort of like a bully.

Nonetheless, I love the blondie with all my heart.

Then, my last friend, Near, was the second hardest to befriend. [Mello was the hardest, Matt was the easiest].

Near is Mello's enemy; Mello detests him. Near is my age, he has white hair and pale skin. He's very quiet, and he's much like L himself. Near is a good listener, but not a good speaker. But he's still my friend, even though Mello hates him.

I sighed and looked over Matt's shoulder at his game.

After a moment, I stood and walked over to Mello and looked over HIS shoulder.

"What are you looking at?"

I shrugged, though he could not see. "I don't know, that piece of chocolate you're holding."

Mello rolled his eyes and took a bite. "Will you leave me alone? If you're bored, go bother someone else."

I grinned. "No, I like bothering you."

I stood up and left the room, going down to mine. I had a private room with no roommate, for I'm the only tomboy/goth girl at Wammy's. Oh well, whatever.

Entering my room, I smiled to myself. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a devil's food cake mix.

Today is December 13, and it's Mello's birthday. Whether he wanted anyone to celebrate it or not, I was gonna!

Glancing over at the door, I wrapped a piece of cloth around the mix. I didn't want Mello to see it ahead of time! Then I exited my room and dashed down the halls to the kitchen, where there was the cook.

The cook, Mist, looked over at me. He smiled. "Hey, Rin."

"Mist, I'm gonna bake a cake."

Mist was somewhere in his 20s. He was awesome, kind of like a big brother to me.

"For what occasion?" he asked, a sly grin on his pale face.

I shoved him softly. "Nothing. I just wanna bake one."

He smiled at me and walked towards the door. "Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes at his words, then started to bake.

I had just finished putting on the icing when I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Thinking it was Mist, I didn't turn and instead I admired my cake.

"Perfect."

The door opened and I heard someone muttering curses. I froze.

_Oh no, Mello!_

I swiveled around and looked at the blondie.

"God damn it, I finished my last fucking chocolate bar."

I almost chuckled at his swears. Almost.

He began to rifle through the fridge when he looked at me. He stared at me for a minute, kind of suspicious.

My cheeks felt hot. Blushing lightly, I asked him "What?"

He, raising an eyebrow, came to me and, looking at my cheek, said,

"There's chocolate. On your face."

I blushed more. "Oh, uh, yeah, about that..."

Then he tried to look behind me. "What's behind your back?"

"The wall and counter, why?"

He leaned down to my level [he was taller than me by a few inches] and licked my cheek where the chocolate was. I don't think I've ever blushed that hard in my entire life. My face was on fire.

He smirked at me.

Then he pushed me aside and his eyes set on the chocolate cake. He looked at me and glared.

"You were going to keep this to yourself?"

I shook my head. "Uh, no, I made that...for you..."

_Stupid shyness! I hate being a shy tomboy...Damn..._

His eyes widened and I looked away at the floor. He stood, frozen for a moment. Then I felt his hand roughly grab my chin and my eyes gazed into his.

"Why?"

I smiled. "Happy birthday, Mello."

He just stared at me, blank. But his eyes showed... surprise? Confusion, maybe?

He turned around. "Why the hell would you wish me a happy birthday?"

I was shocked by his words. Then I giggled [woah, since when do I giggle?] and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Because I really, really like you, Mihael."

Silence.

I could hear my heart pounding in my chest, my face heating up - I was sure it was tomato red by then - and I waited in anticipation for his response.

He stood still, tense, for a few minutes. I could hear the clock tick slowly.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Finally, he pulled away from me and took a fork from the drawer and started to eat the cake.

My brown locks fell in front of my face, hiding my expression and the tears in my eyes that had begun to go down my cheeks.

I started to walk to the kitchen door, when I heard a faint,

"I like you, too."

Then I turned around to meet his eyes that were only a few inches away from my ocean blue ones.

His lips crashed onto mine and my eyes widened. The kiss was rough, but at the same time sweet. Just like Mello.

He broke away and smirked down at me. "Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday to you, too."

I stood shocked, not only by the kiss, but by what he said.

I slapped my forehead. I forgot that today was my birthday as well.

I swear, I have never felt so stupid in my life.

I looked over at Mello, who was happily eating the chocolate cake. And I smiled.

* * *

**Yay! A little over 1,500 words [not including my little beginning and end notes]!**

**Forgive me if Mello was a bit OOC, I haven't watched Death Note in a while. And sorry if it was boring T_T**

**What's funny is that I'm eating chocolate cake right now X3**

**Thank you for reading and please review~!**

**Oh, and usually I put my stories in Center Alignment, but I got a small complaint about that, so I'm trying to break out of that habit. Please let me know what alignment is better :)  
**

**~Ry / DemonOfTheRain666**


End file.
